robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Combat Knockout Stage
We now move into the business end of the tournament. You no longer need to specify whether the battle is won by knockout or judges' decision, but you still may if you want to. Christophee (talk) 15:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Quarter Finals Supernova (SRI) vs Panzer Mk 4 (USA) Helloher's Thoughts Hmmm, a very interesting lineup. Panzer is obviously very rugged, but Supernova is very powerful. I'll go for Panzer based on reliability issues and that I think it could hold off the flywheel. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts I still back Supernova, as it will smash Panzer Mk 4 until time runs out, which gives the judges decision to Supernova. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Supernova does NOT perform well against scoops. I gotta give this to Panzer. CBFan (talk) 23:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I knew this tournament would be interesting once we got through the formality of the group stages. I imagine that Panzer would have very little trouble surviving against Supernova's flywheel, and could probably get a lot of flips in during the battle. I imagine this would go to the judges and it's difficult to call their decision as Panzer would sustain more damage, but Panzer would probably control most of the battle. On a very tight and probably split decision, I think the judges would go for Panzer Mk 4. Llama's Thoughts I think Supernova is high enough to shred Panzer's tyres. If not, Supernova will have enough damage points to win on the judges. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Razer (ENG) vs Panic Attack (WAL) Helloher's Thoughts These lineups are excellent, really fun to imagine. I'd say while Razer can pierce Panic Attack, the Welsh robot is low profile. I'm going for Panic Attack because it can topple Razer, and unlike Cyrax will have enough sense to keep it there. I'm sure others will disagree with me, but this is just my opinion. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Of all the dream fights, this is the one I can't pick a winner from. Again, I'll back Panic Attack merely because it is not Razer, as I can see either robot winning this with its usual tactics. Panic Attack via judges. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I gotta go for Razer here, for one key issue....Ground Clearance. Firestorm is quite capable of getting underneath Panic Attack's ground clearance, yet that same GC has been Razer-ised several times. With that in mind, and considering Razer pretty much improved compared to Panic Attack's decline, I gotta go for Razer. Mind you, I think this has got to be one of the easiest line-ups for the former UK and World champion. CBFan (talk) 23:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts It's a shame that one of these two great robots has to go out, but I really don't see Panic Attack wining this. Razer is quick and manoeuvrable and it's doubtful that it would give Panic attack and opportunity to tip it over. Razer should be able to get underneath Panic Attack and cause some damage, which would be enough to give it the victory. Christophee (talk) 23:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I wasn't really following this tourney, but since we need a tiebreaker here... Panic Attack's most reliable tactic is to catch robots by the gaps on their underside and carry them to the pit. I've been looking over Razer, and I have to say that Panic Attack will be hard-pressed to do the same to Razer. It can topple it maybe, but Razer can just self-right. Razer has proven to be nigh impossible to get underneath from the front, I can see Panic Attack mistakenly trying to get under it from the fron, and getting wedged on Razer's scoop. Once that happens, Razer could simply cut the cable that works the forks, leaving it weaponless and defenseless. Panic Attack is tough, but aluminium is aluminium, and I'm not convinced it's thick enough to withstand an attack from Razer. I go for Razer here, probably by KO. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:44, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I don't agree RA2, even with its scoop there are plenty of places for PA to hold onto, back wheels for instance, PA will do signature, thank youvery much Razer is down the pit... Llamaman201 (talk) 21:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Gravity (NED) vs Typhoon 2 (SCO) Helloher's Thoughts Another great fight here. Gravity doesn't seem to be the nippiest, but certainly seems very strong. However, i don't actually see it getting under Typhoon 2, who could probably cause some damage round the back to win on a judges decicion. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts I can't see Gravity getting underneath Typhoon 2 quick enough, I'm afraid. Psycho proved that Gravity can be knocked out with hard blows on its armour. Typhoon 2 by knockout. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Realistically, Gravity is fragile. I'm not sure about a OHKO, but even so....Typhoon 2 for the win. CBFan (talk) 23:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I went for Typhoon 2 against Tsunami unlike everybody else, and I have to say the same in this battle. Gravity is unlikely to be quick enough to flip Typhoon 2 and I don't think it will stand up to the spinning power for very long. It could even be immobilised before the battle ends. Christophee (talk) 23:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Gravity wheelies, this will be its undoing as Typhoon smashes it to pieces. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Tsunami (GER) vs Crushtacean (RSA) Helloher's Thoughts The last fight here. I see Tsunami flipping Crushtacean several times and eventually OotA. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Its not going out of the arena, but Crushtacean can't stand up to Tsunami, I'm afraid. Tsunami by judges, because Crushy can't attack it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Tinned Crab! Get your fresh Tinned Crab here. Heavily tossed to perfection....and out of the arena! CBFan (talk) 23:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts It's difficult to see Crushtacean winning this. Tsunami should dominate most of the battle, but I do believe that Crushtacean should be able to avoid being thrown out. It won't be able to do very much to Tsunami though, so I have to back the German machine. Christophee (talk) 23:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts What else to say? Tsunami is smooth, and Crushtacean needs to grab hold of something for its weapon to work. That's not going to happen. But my reason for posting is that I don't believe Tsunami can OOTA Crushtacean. It needs to get a run-up to successfully toss out an opponent, and Crushtacean could at least prevent it from doing that. Also consider that Chaos 2, a similar design, couldn't flip it out. Bottom line, Tsunami for the win, but most likely via KO, or pit perhaps. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Same as above really. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Results I'll leave this open for another day or so to give everyone a chance to vote. Christophee (talk) 23:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing that's it so here are the results. Christophee (talk) 20:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Supernova (SRI) vs Panzer Mk 4 (USA): Panzer Mk 4 won *Razer (ENG) vs Panic Attack (WAL): Razer won *Gravity (NED) vs Typhoon 2 (SCO): Typhoon 2 won *Tsunami (GER) vs Crushtacean (RSA): Tsunami won In case anybody is unclear, Llamaman's late votes don't change anything because Razer would still have beaten Panic Attack on a judges' decision (Helloher voted for Panic Attack, RA2 and I voted for Razer). This means that the semi-finals remain as they are. Christophee (talk) 22:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Semi-Finals Two more very interesting battles now. Christophee (talk) 20:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Panzer Mk 4 (USA) vs Typhoon 2 (SCO) CBFan's Thoughts OK, realistically, there's VERY little Panzer can do here. If it charges front on, that scoop is going to take damage. If Typhoon hits it sideways, those wheels will be damaged. I gotta go for the UK champion, by clean KO. CBFan (talk) 21:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts See ↑↑↑. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts If my above votes don't count here's what i think. Panzer is quick, and rams Typhoon, before it gets up to speed. Typhoon is flipped and out. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Now, once more, I can see this going either way. As before, circumstances will affect my vote. As my below vote shows, I backed Tsunami, and I think it would be dull for a rematch to take place in the Grand Final, especially after Tsunami KO'd Typhoon 2 so easy earlier on. On to my point of view, I think that Panzer showed a lot of agility, and if it can push Typhoon 2 into a side wall and prevent it from spinning. From there, it either flips it over, or into a house robot like Matilda or Dead Metal (in the best circumstances, as they are the only two who could really stop Typhoon or damage it), where it is hopefully damaged enough to be KO'd, or at least loses enough points to go out on the judges. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I'm not going to pick a robot just to avoid a rematch and I do believe that Typhoon 2 would be most likely to win this battle. As long as it spins up to speed without being flipped I can see Typhoon 2 ripping Panzer apart like it did to Iron Awe. Christophee (talk) 02:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Razer (ENG) vs Tsunami (GER) CBFan's Thoughts Here's something...Chaos 2 and Razer once fought at a live event, and Chaos 2 flipped Razer so hard it actually damaged its self-righting wings. Tsunami is sorta like a more powerful version of Chaos 2, only faster. If Razer lands heavily, it'll take damage to its wings and may not be able to get up again. Besides, lets face it.....the UK practically NEVER wins against Germany at Robot Wars. US, yes. Germany, no. Tsunami by easy knockout. CBFan (talk) 21:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I hate to say it, but Tsunami might be just a little too big for Razer to get ahold of. And we haven't seen how Razer handles getting flung into the air, it pretty much avoided the flippers of Spawn Again and Chaos 2 in its matches against them. Tsunami has proven to bring somewhat of a "damn-the-torpedoes" attitude, and if it simply doesn't back off of Razer, I could see it managing to send the part-bird flying. Tsunami to the final. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Same as above. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts We never win at football either, except in 1066 1966. Anyway, I was going to go for Razer, but I like CB's reasoning. Tsunami through. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Helloher, are you actually English or Welsh? I've seen you refer to yourself as both. Christophee (talk) 21:15, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::3/4 English, 1/4 Welsh, but I prefer the Welsh part and call myself Welsh for family reasons I'd prefer not to mention. I'm actually wearing a Wales shirt as I write this. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I'm actually one-eighth Irish (which I realise is virtually nothing). Christophee (talk) 21:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you go back far enough, I'm also part Viking (Danish or Norweigan, I'm not sure which). Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm going to be absolutely stupid and point out that I am 1/32 Chinese. Just a stupid fact I like to tell people, usually for laughs. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts I was always going to back Tsunami, and I think Razer could go out of the arena. I'd like that very much. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :The quarter final lineup didn't go too well, I think. We've got the winners and runners up of Combat Group B and D, whilst the winners and runners up of A and C all went out. If Panzer and Razer win - rematch. If Typhoon and Tsunami win - rematch. Not that much fun, really. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 05:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::It's a risk that must be taken....and besides, it doesn't really mean anything. I mean, Firestorm and Hypno-Disc fought each other twice in Series 5, but the outcome was different on both occasions. CBFan (talk) 09:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::It was unavoidable I'm afraid. The schedule was determined before the draw, which was completely random within the seedings we used. I arranged the schedule to avoid robots meeting each other twice before the final to have the best chance of avoiding rematches, but this is just how it worked out. Not much else I could have done. Christophee (talk) 02:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I was definitely going to choose Razer before everyone else contributed, but I understand the strong case put forward for Tsunami. I think I'll stick with my original instincts and go for Razer as I do believe that it has better control than Tsunami and would probably be able to get underneath and grab the German machine before it can be flipped. Not that it really matters who I choose as Tsunami has clearly won already. Christophee (talk) 02:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Results That's everybody so here are the results. Christophee (talk) 01:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) *Panzer Mk 4 (USA) vs Typhoon 2 (SCO): '''Typhoon 2 won *Razer (ENG) vs Tsunami (GER): Tsunami won Playoff Now for the penultimate battle of the tournament and it's a rematch from the group stage, but will it be the same result? Christophee (talk) 01:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Panzer Mk 4 (USA) vs Razer (ENG) Christophee's Thoughts I'd probably go for Razer here anyway, but it's even more likely to win considering the beating Panzer would have taken from Typhoon 2 in the semi-final. I very much doubt that Panzer would survive to the end of the battle. Christophee (talk) 01:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Christophee's reasoning is excellent, and I agree with it. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Well, I'm not going to vote for a robot just because the other robot beat it last time, and the truth of the matter is, Typhoon is almost certainly going to leave Panzer in very little fit state TO fight. Razer to win by a pitting. CBFan (talk) 09:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I guess Razer will win. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Result Razer has clearly won this already so there's no point in waiting for the last two people. They can add their thoughts in later if they really feel that strongly about it. Christophee (talk) 23:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) *Panzer Mk 4 (USA) vs Razer (ENG): Razer won Grand Final We now move onto the final battle of the tournament. Tsunami won the first battle between these two but can it repeat the feat to become the World Cup champion? Christophee (talk) 23:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Typhoon 2 (SCO) vs Tsunami (GER) Christophee's Thoughts I'm going to stick with what I said when these two met in the group stage. I don't think that Tsunami will be able to get underneath and flip Typhoon 2 quickly enough and I expect the Scottish machine to wreak havoc as it has against so many others. I wonder whether anybody will agree with me this time. Christophee (talk) 23:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Now, I can't help but wonder, this time, if Tsunami will become overconfident, try to get the job done early and flip itself over, thus giving Typhoon enough time to get up to spinning speed? At this stage, it might....I said Tsunami last time, but this time, I'm gonna go against that. CBFan (talk) 07:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Shock Typhoon doesn't move! I joke, I don't think that Tsunami will be overconfident, they should have learned from Series 7. So I'm going to say that it flips it early, counted out and then OotA. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I don't know. Razer probably didn't damage Tsunami very much, so I partially agree with Llama. Typhoon won't go OotA, but it will be defeated. By the way guys, the football final will now be up. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) In fact, scratch all that, I'm going to agree with CBFan and Christophee. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Tsunami's team will be thinking: "We've defeated this red white and blue spinning top thing already" and won't get to Typhoon 2 in time. 'Nuff Said. ManUCrazy 23:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Result If anybody else wants to vote, you have one day to do so. Christophee (talk) 23:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really interested, seeings as the playoff and the Grand Final were rematches. If you're only waiting for me, end it now. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 23:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, time up. Here is the final result. *Typhoon 2 (SCO) vs Tsunami (GER): '''Typhoon 2 won So that's it, Typhoon 2 overturns the loss in the group stage to defeat Tsunami and become the Combat World Cup champion. Thank you to everybody who took part and be sure to vote in Helloher's Football World Cup final. Christophee (talk) 00:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :As this is now over I would like to put a little thing up in the next week, if it's not any trouble. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::What little thing? Christophee (talk) 00:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::The Gauntlet, post-Gauntlet competitors take on the Gauntlet. They must not be a moddified robot of a series 1 or 2 robot, eg Panic Attack. Basically anyone can put forward 6 robots of their choice, then we put them in groups with one robot from each of whoever chooses to do this. We then vote (cannot vote your robot) on who would do the Series 2, Semi-Final 2 gauntlet in the fastest time. Each winner then faces the other winners and does the gauntlet again until he ultimate Gauntlet champ is found. Sound good? Llamaman201 (talk) 15:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sounds like an interesting idea. If you want to do it, then propose it on the main Arena Forum where people are more likely to read it. Good luck. Christophee (talk) 16:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC)